


A Little Campfire

by charli_v



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Memories, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Poetry, World War II Reenacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charli_v/pseuds/charli_v
Summary: A campfire brings me back to days in my youth.





	A Little Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013, revised in 2015.

Tall trees with their golden leaves rustling high in the sky  
Sharply scented smoke dancing and twirling into the atmosphere  
The sound of gunfire echoes and reverberates through the forest  
A small town, filled with families from all around  
The crackle of a little campfire, sucked up with the wind

The sound of a church bell at that little old school  
Children's homemade parachutes tumbling towards the ground  
Hoofbeats and neighs, horse rides through the town  
Turn into the lush forest and ride past those tents we will  
I see many a pig roasting, still more fires pass us by  
Pass a few dozen more trees and we're finally there  
My father, tall and proud, waves and grins as we pass him by  
We wave enthusiastically, knowing the battle he's anticipating  
The crackle of a little campfire, sucked up with the wind

A while later, he dives into the battle and I don't see him  
But afterwards I see his eyes and they glow with life only dad could have  
Later that night we walk to the barn, and beautiful music fills our ears  
Dad dances with me, I feel so little in that big dancin' barn  
I couldn't be any happier than I was then with my father, his eyes aglow  
The crackle of a little campfire, sucked up with the wind

**Author's Note:**

> This won a poetry competition and was published, but I can't for the life of me remember the name of the publication! My copy of the book is somewhere in a box in another state at the moment.


End file.
